Changes
by SakuraTatsumi
Summary: It all started with a cold. Miwa, who is very 'smart', offers Aichi a medicine. But a side effect might change Aichi's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

**Summary:** It all started with a cold. Miwa, who is very 'smart', offers Aichi a medicine. But a side effect might change Aichi's life forever.

Okaa-san – Mom

Un – Yes. Aichi says this in the anime a lot. I'm not sure if other characters says it too, tho.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime. Bushiroad does.

Ignores Legion Mate and Link Joker. BECAUSE THEY'RE DEPRESSING THAT'S WHY.

* * *

**1**

Aichi coughs as he rides his avatar, Blaster Blade. The coughing has starts to make him want to tear off his throat away. He grunted as he felt his throat soaring.

".. Aichi, you okay?" ask Kai, his opponent. Aichi nods, smiles. "Un, I'm okay, Kai-kun—_ohog, hog!_" Aichi coughed, covered his mouth with his other hand. He sighs, but then the coughs attacks him again. _Oh, no! _Aichi thought, _but why suddenly I got this cold?_ He lets out a sigh, and then stared Kai in the eye.

"Ya don't look OK, Aichi." Naoki commented.

"A-ah, no! I feel okay, my face just can't show it, apparently. Hehe." Aichi grinned, scratching his head that doesn't itch. _Fuuu!_ He exclaimed. He coughed again, this time with touching his throat. Damn, it really hurts, even though it's just a cough! _I hope Mom has the medicine,_ Aichi sighed, mentioning his mom.

"You really are coughing badly, and I think your throat is soaring. I think you should go home." Misaki said from the counter. Kai nodded. "Go rest and get some medicine," he smiled. Aichi blushed a bit. Ah, Kai's smile. Always brightened him up. "Kai.. you're smilin'?!" Naoki shouted, destroying the mood. Kai sighed, turning his head, making a so-done-with-you-Ishida face. Aichi giggled a bit seeing that scene.

"… I-_ohog_-better get going then." Aichi sighed. His friends really are paying attention to him. He tidied up his deck, and then said goodbye to Kai. Just before he leaves, Miwa appeared in front of him, panting from running.

"Hey, Kai, I'm late—oh, Aichi, you're leaving early!" Miwa commented.

"I got a cold…" Aichi mumbled.

"Oh, you got a cold? I got a medicine right here for you! Because I want to be a doctor, I studied making some medicine. My mom used this and she got healthy instantly!" Miwa said with a cheerful voice, handing a pill in a plastic bag to Aichi. Aichi stared at the pill. "H-How do I know that it's safe?" Aichi asked, not sure. Miwa grinned. "My mom tried it already. Well, she got some side effects, but I suppose it's okay," Miwa said. Aichi sighed. _Should I? Should I not? Ah, probably okaa-san doesn't have any medicines, so I'll just take it!_ Aichi takes the pill and puts it on his pocket. "Thanks, Miwa," he thanked, and then exits the shop. Miwa grinned, waved at Aichi.

"By the way, what's the side effects?" asks Misaki.

"My mom's voice started to become like a man," Miwa answered.

* * *

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" Aichi cheerfully said as he steps into the house. Shizuka, his mom, smiled seeing his son. "Ah, welcome. Oh, you're starting to have a cold!" Shizuka frowned, seeing Aichi coughing. Aichi shrugged. "Un, but I already got the medicine. I'm gonna change and drink the medicine," Aichi said, waving his hand. He climbed up the stairs and went to his room. He puts his bag on his desk and then throws himself to his bed, and then reaches his pocket for the pill.

He stared at it, and then swallows it.

Aichi waited. His throat suddenly didn't ache anymore, and so does his want to cough and cough. He smiled. _Miwa-kun did pretty great,_ he thought, as he adjusts his position. He puts his head on the pillow. _I hope the side effects are not too big or whatsoever…_ Aichi thought, as he closes his eyes.

Aichi wishes.

* * *

Two hours later..

Emi sighed. She just helped her mom set dinner. They're going to eat rice kare. "Emi-chan, call your brother please, he must be taking a nap now," Shizuka asks. Emi nods. "Un! I'll be right back!" Emi said. She climbs the stair upstairs. She steps into front her brother's door.

"Aichi! Aichi, wake up, wake up, it's dinner time!"

No answer.

"Sheesh, you're always a sleepyhead.." Emi grunted, opening her brother's door. Her eyes went wide looking a glimpse of a person on her brother's bed..

_A girl._

The girl stared at Emi with sleepy eyes. "Hngg..? Emi, is it dinner time? Eh, why's my voice so high?" The girl yawned, stretched her arms out. She stopped. "Eh, why did my chest moved..?" She stared at her breasts. Her eyes went wide. Her mouth made a 'O' shape. She cupped her face.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Shizuka became startled hearing the scream of her second child and another girl. _Who's in our house?_ She wondered, climbing up the stairs to see Emi sitting on the floor, pointing at Aichi's room. "Emi-chan, what's wrong?" Shizuka asks. Emi just stared at her with shock. Shizuka turned her head to Aichi's room. She covered her mouth.

"O.. Okaa'san.." the blue-haired girl stared at Shizuka with shock. Her blue eyes is filled with question marks.

"_I became a girl!_"

* * *

HAHAHAHAH WHAT DID I JUST WRITE (I blushed a lot when I wrote the 'chest moving' part XD)

I wrote this because I was bored. I am very bored. It's 1 PM here and I have nothing to do. After this I'll go into a deep sleep because I just. Have. Nothing. To do.

I'm a bit rush here ;w; I'll try to slow it down

BTW I'm not a native speaker (I'm Indonesian). If you could help me with the grammar there, well, it's very helpful!

To my Indonesian readers: SORI BANGET BELUM UPDATE FIC LAINNYA AAAAAAAA INI LAGI DITULIS KOK SABAR AJA YAH orz orz orz

ewe ewe ewe


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes**

**A/N: **WHO'S READY FOR FEMALE AICHI BECAUSE I AM ASDKHFKJ

I am confused. Aichi's real identity IS a boy but he's now a girl. I was like, should I use he or she? So I decided to use she.

Warnings: Suggestive themes. ;)

* * *

"_Oh my god._" Shizuka whispered, looking at the sight on her eyes. The blue haired girl in front of her is covering her mouth and screaming. Shizuka wondered if the girl is alright.

"Aichi..?"

"Y e s," the girl croaked, staring at Shizuka's face. " u."

"You.. you're a girl…" Emi whispered loud enough for 'Aichi' to hear.

"I know," Aichi whispered, cupping her face.

"O-okay. We will figure this out. Aichi, let's just go to dinner," Shizuka said, putting a hand on her son's, eh, daughter's shoulder. Aichi nods. They climbed down the stairs together.

Aichi sits on the chair, looking stressed. How in the world he changes into a she? Is that even possible? She tried to remember. Did she do anything wrong? Maybe in the past she startled somebody and that somebody cursed her? No, Aichi wouldn't have the heart to startle some person so bad that she got cursed.

She stared at her breasts. _T-they're big,_ she thought. _Heavy and big!_ She blushed. _Enough staring at your own breasts, Aichi! It's not appropriate! _Aichi sighed, looks at Emi.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Emi said, pointing at Aichi's breasts.

"HOW?!" Aichi nearly screamed. She covered her mouth. _OH MY VOICE,_ she thought. It was so high and.. girly. She covered her face. This is all. Too. Embarrassing.

"Well, at least your cough is gone," Shizuka said, bringing some stew to the table. Aichi frowned. "I'd rather have coughs than being a girl!" she grunted. She suddenly froze. Wait. WAIT. Coughs? Medicine. Miwa.

_It might get some side effects._

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS—" Aichi stood up, shaking the table, "MIWA TAISHI!" she hollers, red eye and a burning aura around her.

"Wh-what, what's with Miwa-senpai?" asks Emi.

"Miwa-hrmmggghh…" Aichi grumbled, sits again. She stared at her mom and Emi. "Miwa did this! He gave the medicine to me and he said there's gonna be some side effects… but I didn't expect side effects like _this,_" Aichi groaned, pointing at her bust. Shizuka giggled. "I like the side effects. Now, now, eat first, then complain later," Shizuka said. Aichi sighed. Her knuckles became white because she clutches them so hard. _Miwa Taishi.. you are a blond bastard that people love and hate!_ Aichi muttered.

Aichi eats her stew quickly, and then she grumbled again as she head to the front door fastly. "Wait, where are you going?" ask Shizuka, stopping her. "I'm going to Card Capital. Miwa and I have some business to do," she groaned, cracking her hand. Emi gulped, seeing her ex-brother-now-sister mad. She remembers how back then, Aichi's mad because Emi got verbally abused by a bunch of kids. _Back then he was so mad, and now.._ Emi thought.

"In male Aichi's clothes?" asks Shizuka. Aichi stops, looks at her clothes. "I don't have any girly clothes. Your and Emi's clothes wont fit on me, so…" she shrugged. Shizuka grinned. She raised her fists into the air. "Yes! Finally, my cross dressing costume is useful!" she shrieked. Aichi and Emmi sweatdropped.

"C-Cross dressing?"

"Aha, you see. Last year there was an anime festival, remember?"

"O-oh yeah..?"

"Well, I wanted you to cross dress and send a pictue it to our fundanshi* uncle~but unfortunately, you decided to make a Blaster Blade costume instead.. I was sad," Shizuka cupped her face with one hand, "But then.. _this_ situation came!" She points at Aichi now. Aichi froze. Wait. So her mom has already made a cross dressing costume without her knowing? Her uncle is A FUNDANSHI?!

Wow.

"Follow me~! Emi, dishes please!" Shizuka shouted, pulling Aichi upstairs. Emi sweatdropped. Okay, it's getting weirder and weirder. She can hear the screams of Aichi's _No! Mom, please! WHAT ARE YOU PUTTING ON ME!? _And gasps of her mother, _Aichi-kun, you are so cute! My, why can't you be born as a girl?!_ And Aichi's response, _MOM, PLEASE,_ as she cleans the dishes. Minutes later, she can hear a thump outside, but she didn't bother to check it because she was too busy with dishes.

Several minutes later, Aichi came down with a blush in her face. Her body is covered by long-armed white shirt with black tank top on top of it. Her pants is high-waisted shorts that is made of cotton. Her shoes is very nice—_vans._ Her long hair is now pony-tail, and you can see a bit of gloss on her lips. Aichi blushed deeply seeing Emi's shocked face.

"How.. how did Okaa-san forced you to wear all of that?" asked Emi, shocked.

"She threw all of my wardrobe downstairs!" Aichi groaned, "Can you believe that?"

_Ah, that was the thump I heard,_ Emi thought. "But you are very pretty, Aichi!" Emi said. Shizuka came downstairs. "With this, Aichi can finally make love to Kai-kun," Shizuka said, putting arms on her hip. Emi widened her eyes, and Aichi gasped, shocked. "Mom!" she yelled. "What? Kai-kun seems very nice, he's also tall and handsome, ah, he's very good at cardfighting, and he loves cats. He's the dream man!" Shizuka exclaimed. (**a/n: this is all author's opinion about my husbando**)

"I-I have to agree," Aichi said, blushing, "But mom, since when do you ship me.. and Kai?" she ask, twiddling her thumb.

"Hm, let's see.. Two years ago? Oho, I already made fanfics about you two!" Shizuka said, cupping her face. She sighs happily, imagining one of her fanfics she made. "I made a smut, the name was _The First Night—_" Shizuka starts to giving out too much information. "MOM, I'M UNDERAGE?!" Emi shouted, trying to bring back her mom from the darkness. Shizuka giggled. "Now, go there and meet Miwa-kun! Say hi to Kai-kun if there is him!" Shizuka said to Aichi. Aichi nodded. She exits her house and starts to walk to Card Capital.

* * *

She sighs, standing in front of the automatic doors. She comes in. Misaki tilted her head, looking at Aichi. "Oh, welcome. I.. never see you here..?" Misaki said, wrinkled her forehead. "E-eh.. well, m-my name is.." Aichi stopped. What would be _her_ name be? She hummed a bit, and then suddenly, she thought of her favorite anime when she was a child, Detective Conan. Conan's seiyuu is Minami Takayama. "Minami. Sendou Minami," Aichi blurted. _Wait. Sendou!? _She mentally facepalmed.

"Sendou, huh? Well, that's a bit weird. We have a regular customer that's surname is Sendou too, and he has a sister. Do you have a relationship with them?" asked Misaki.

"Uh. Yea, I'm.. their cousin," Aichi blurted out, her mind's running to find anything to make her identity concealed.

"Oh. No wonder you're so alike with Aichi. Well, what do you want to buy?"

"Actually, I came here to meet somebody named Miwa Taishi," Aichi sighed, scanning the store to see any blond hair guy. Her eyebrows lifted seeing the sight of a blond haired man and a brunet on his side—Miwa and Kai. _Kai's here, oh no,_ she thought. She took deep breaths, and then she walked to the table. She can hear what Miwa and Kai are saying from a distance.

"_I told you,_ Kai. I CAN do pick up lines." Miwa said, grinning.

"Hm. Well, then, why don't you go pick up line that girl?" Kai said, pointing at Aichi. Aichi gulped. "E-eh?!" she yelped. Miwa tilted his head, and looks at Aichi.

"Is it just diarrhea or is it my love for you—I just can't keep it in," Miwa grinned, winked at Aichi. Aichi sighed.

"No, idiot. What diarrhea is you," Aichi mocked. Kai lets out a really little smile, while Miwa frowned. Aichi sighed. "Miwa Taishi, we need to talk. _Now_." She said with a demanding tone. Miwa lifted his eyebrows. "How do you know my—whoa, lady!" Miwa yelped when Aichi dragged him to out of the shop. Aichi dragged him to the corridor to Misaki's house beside the shop. She stares Miwa right at the eye.

".. What?"

"D-do you know me?" ask Aichi, twiddling her thumb. Miwa shook's his head. " , you're pretty," he commented. Aichi lets out a deep sigh. "This is Aichi Sendou," she said, crossing her arms. Miwa stared at Aichi for a minute. He stared at her from head to toe. He gasped.

"Wait—WHAT!?"

"YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!" Aichi shouted, embarrassed.

"Wait, what, how?! Why?!"

"The medicine! You gave me THAT! A-And I turned into a _girl_!"

"Oh my goodness. Oh no."

"Oh _yes_, and you must be responsible of this!"

"Really? This is not some sort of new type of fraud, right? People starts saying they were once this person and they changed their gender because of the person targeted, and they want money from the person?"

"NO! Besides, that needs too much effort!"

"S.. so, it is.. _Aichi_?" Miwa whispered, pointing at Aichi. Aichi nodded. Miwa shook's his head again. "Well. Interesting. What should I do?" ask Miwa, putting a thinking pose. "Well, you should make an antidote or something… I guess," Aichi said, scratching her head that doesn't really itch. Miwa sighs. "O-okay.. still, I don't believe this thing..!" Miwa said, shooking his head again. "Neither do I. Now, I must go," Aichi said, turns her body. "Eh, so early, why?" ask Miwa. Aichi turned her head, red-faced.

"Something's coming out from down there."

* * *

"_EEEYAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_!"

The scream made Emi jumped. That scream.. it belongs to somebody familiar… Emi thought. She snapped her fingers. Of course! It's Aichi, but the girl version! She ran to the voice's source—the bathroom.

"Aichi—are you okay?"

"EMI—oh, please come in!"

Emi opened the bathroom door. Aichi's staring at her stained panties, looking pale and shocked. She saw Emi and lets out a whine. "I-I'm b-b-bleeding! S-send the ambulance!" she croaked.

Emi giggled.

"YOU LIKE SEEING YOUR BROTHER BLEEDING?!" yelled Aichi, looking at her giggling sister.

"Aichi, you're my _sister,_ and that is your _period_."

"W-wait, what..?!" Aichi shouted, shocked. She tilted her head. "Period..?"

"Yeah, period. Blood. Coming out down there from your uterus. Means you're a woman already."

"IT'S NOT THAT WHAT MATTERS! I HAVE A FREAKING UTERUS IN MY BODY! I-I can have babies! THIS IS ILLEGAL?!"

"Welcome to the woman world," Emi said, giggled. Aichi wailed. Emi exits the bathroom and comes again with some pads and fresh panties. "Change your panties and clean it, and then put your pad. I'm gonna tell Okaa-san about this. Bye!" Emi waved her hand, closing the bathroom door. Aichi sighed. She does what Emi told her.

While cleaning, she thought of her period again. Period means you have an uterus, that means you can have babies now. She became red at the thought of her in her female body and Kai marrying, and have babies. She shook's her head. _No, Aichi, you will become a man again!_ She said, pumping her fists up in the air.

She opened her bathroom door, and then she goes into the living room, where her mother and Emi is waiting. Her mother claps, while Emi giggled again. "W-what?!" ask Aichi. "Congratulations for being a fully grown woman!" said Shizuka, cupping her face. "E-eh.." Aichi hummed, sits on the couch. Emi gives her a soda, and Aichi sips from it.

"You know, that means if you DO make love to Kai, you can have babies. Ah, my fanfics~! They don't need to have MPreg warning again~" Shizuka suddenly chirped. Aichi and Emi blurted their soda out from their mouth.

"EEEHHH?!" -Aichi

"OKAA-SAN?" -Emi

"What?" –Shizuka

Silence.

"Mom.. that's.. inappropriate," Aichi finally says after a long silence. Shizuka grinned. "No it's not! My baby Aichi! You're now a girl, and I don't know, I love it!" Shizuka said, hugging her now-daughter-ex-son. Aichi grunted.

_I'm gonna be a man again, no matter what!_ She said.

Little she knows, that in the future, she wouldn't want to be a man again..

* * *

Fundanshi: a male version of fujoshi

Hi there! Before some notes, I'll reply to some reviews~

**Tsukuminyan:** ahahahaha / seneng liat orang Indo komen di fic Inggris deh XD ya, ini udah chapternya udah datang! ^^v

**Cosmicbluesnow:** aaaaaa thank you thank you /v/ here's the new chapter! ^v^

Okay, I'm here to say that: fics will upload slower TwT why? Blame school because it sucks and many many homework that needs to be completed, orz orz teachers stahp.

By the way, now I really really like being online on Tumblr! Here's my tumblr : .com come visit and follow if you'd like! :D And other fics will be uploaded very very soon, I hope!

aND I RUSHED THIS FIC SO MUCH I'M SO SORRY

I think that's all, bye! ^^


End file.
